Elizabeth Wade
by Justanite1
Summary: Elizabeth Brooke was your average British teenage girl with one misunderstanding she becomes a halfa and a regular hero to Amity Park. That is until Monkeyfist takes her family hostage and she needs help from two certain heros in different dimensions. Slight KimXDanny and RonXOC


**Day 1**

**The day of the accident**

**Time: 6:00pm**

Elizabeth sat down with her three best friends at their favorite restaurant. She decided to start a conversation since it was utterly quiet and she didn't want to finish her lunch with an awkward staring contest. Elizabeth cleared her throat and spoke. "Guys, there's only two more days until Olivia's birthday." She said pointing to her red headed friend across the table who is munching on a french fry. Olivia smiled and waved awkwardly as she knew nothing else to do.

Tiger, another close friend of Elizabeth's slammed her fists on the table that caught everyone's attention. Literally everyone in the restaurant starred at the blonde who was red in the face. "Why the hell is it so awkward!? We already know what's up!" She snarled looking in Elizabeth's direction. "Stop hiding secrets!" Tiger walked over to her and her glare hardened. Elizabeth was confused as ever as she didn't know what she was talking about.

Three other boys came up behind Elizabeth with a bucket of toxic waste and oil in their hands. Tiger winked at them and they threw it all over her. Elizabeth gasped and shoved Tiger as she slapped all three boys. She started to tear up as she quickly ran out of the restaurant not wanting to be humiliated any more.

Sighing she ran her fingers through her messed up brown hair that was covered in green toxic waste and brownish oil. She never felt so disgusted in her entire life.

She ran home as she avoided all the stares and laughing she got from other people in her way. Elizabeth doesn't even know what she had did to deserve this but she knows that Tiger is not her friend any more.

Once she reached her house she opened the door to spot her siblings having a conversation with their mother that got interrupted by her entering.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother gasped coming towards her, "What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

Austin, her brother chuckled. "Tiger Marano happened. It's all over the internet that she set her three brothers up to dump that crap on to her." He said showing them his phone with a YouTube video captioned, 'Bitch gets dumped on literally.'

Her sister, Mackenzie's eyes widened. "Elizabeth! I think I know why she did it! Do you remember when I dressed up like you for a day?" She said and Elizabeth nodded. "I might of hit on her boyfriend without knowing.. Sorry."

Elizabeth growled. "You mean to tell me that me getting this shit on me is all your fault!" She screamed as she felt a weird tingle in her body but chose to ignore it. Mackenzie backed away slowly, "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't fucking good enough Mackenzie!" Elizabeth spat with venom in her voice before running upstairs and into the bathroom where she looked at herself in the mirror and gasped.

Her eyes were light blue.

Where did her brown eyes go?

She stared at herself for a few moments before her regular brown eyes returned. Elizabeth was scared out of her mind but then thought of something, she was a huge fan of all those cartoons where someone gets mutated or turns into a mermaid. Shows such as Danny Phantom or H2O she knows about this sort of stuff.

"Either I'm some sort of mermaid or a halfa." Elizabeth muttered in her thick British accent. "But that's impossible! Super humans do not exist! This is outrageous!" She whispered-shouted to herself.

Just then some green stuff started coming slowly out of her fingertips. She screeched as she fell back and on to the floor. "What is happening to me!" She looked down at her fingers and the green liquid started to grow until it covered her whole hand.

"That is it! Stop growing on me hand!" She shouted at the unknown liquid covering her fist. Instead it started to glow and grow even more.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay in there?" Austin asked knocking on the door.

"Yes, I'm just peachy." She replied as she slowly got up and ended up hovering off the floor. "Just need a bit of air that's all."

Austin wasn't convinced but let it go anyways. "Alright but mum said to be down for dinner in five minutes." He said before walking off.

Elizabeth sighed but instead of her breath was a cool sensation. She looked and saw a blue smoke come out of her mouth. "That's it, I'm officially freaked out." She frowned before setting her feet back on the ground.

"Wait. Usually when that happens doesn't that mean..." She started but go cut off by a loud scream coming from downstairs. "Yup, ghosts."

Elizabeth quickly ran down the steps and smirked as she remembered something. She held her arms up in front of her head and shouted. "I'm going ghost!" She giggled slightly as her brown hair turned purple, her brown eyes turned blue and her outfit resembled to Danny Phantom's instead the top part was cut off and showed a bit of her stomach.

"Sweet!" She chuckled and went towards the ghost as it looked really familiar. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" It screamed and she mentally face palmed. 'Obviously this is going to be easy. Even for a newcomer like myself.' She said mentally.

The Box Ghost looked over at Elizabeth and furrowed it's eyebrows in confusion. "Your not Danny Phantom. Who are you!" He screamed as he shot green ectoplasm at her.

She focused on creating a shield and had one in front of her. "I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Wade." She said confidently as she made up the last name. Elizabeth didn't want her parents knowing she was basically half ghost and human. Because one they wouldn't believe her because she's obsessed with Danny Phantom fanfictions and two they would be freaked out.

"Elizabeth Wade, I have never heard of you before!" The Box Ghost said before making some of her moving boxes float in the air and come straight towards her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Maybe because your in my part of town!" She yelled before hovering from the ground and making fire come out of her hands and shot it at the ghost.

The Box Ghost growled and shot something at Elizabeth that was truly blinding. She blacked out before she heard the screams and cries of her family.

This is my first story on so I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
